The Heart of the True Duelist
by The Silent Enigma
Summary: A year has passed since the events in the Battle City tournament. An old friend of Joey named Lee returns to Domino City for a secret dueling league called the "Underground Dueling League".Will Joey and Yugi stand a chance against these veteran duelists?
1. A Dueling Prodigy

Note:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything that deals with it.  I hope all who reads this story of mine can enjoy my writing style and this story. I wrote it in this dialogue since it is easier on me to describe the various duels that will take place. Also, the main character's deck is based upon my very own deck in real life that I use in tournaments as it contains a lot of very rare Japanese cards. So I suppose it'll be a treat to find out about some decent cards that the show hasn't shown. Hope you all will enjoy this.

"The Heart of the True Duelist"

Chapter 1:  A New Dueling Prodigy…The "Underground Dueling League"

A year has passed since the 1st annual Battle City tournament held by Kaibi Corp had concluded with the terrible drama caused by Malick and the Rare Card Hunters.  Yugi and friends have reached their senior class year at Domino High School as their friendship has stayed strong throughout the trauma.  The first day of school arrives as the gang rallies at Grandpa's Game Shop in their usual school uniforms as Joey spots a familiar face walk past them.

Joey:  "Huh…? Wait a minute…isn't that…? (He stares in astonishment at the young man that walked past him.)

Yugi:  "What is it Joey?"

Joey:  "Hey!" (He calls out to the guy.)  "Is your name Lee?"

???:  (He turns around to the familiar loud-mouth voice)  "Joey Wheeler…it's been awhile."

Joey and Tristan:  "LEE!!"  (They both run over to him astonished to their surprise.)

Lee Gilford…the main character of this side story.  A childhood friend of Joey and Tristan from their days of troublesome kids.  Joey and Tristan seemed to have changed for the better as they share a long awaited reunion.

Lee:  "Joey and Tristan…it seems the "Troubling Trio" is reunited eh?"

Joey:  "You said it my man! How ya been buddy?!"

Lee:  "Hmph…fine I suppose.  I'm only in town for awhile though…"

Yugi:  "Hi Lee.  I'm Yugi…and it's a pleasure to meet you."  (He extends his small hand for a handshake.)

Lee:  (He turns to Yugi quietly.)  The winner of Duelist Kingdom and Battle City…you're quite the star I must say…it's an honor. (He simply nods his respect to Yugi.)

Tristan:  "Is that a deck I see strapped around your belt Lee…?"  (A slight smirk forms across his face.)  "Are you a duelist too now, Lee…?"

Lee: "…I suppose."  (He looks down to the ground as he spoke his statement.)

Tea:  "HEY GUYS!!!" (She runs to catch up with her friends as her eyes fall upon Lee once she arrives.)

Lee:  "Are you Tea Gardner…the famous dueling cheerleader I've heard about?"

Tea:  "I wouldn't know about being famous…but I always support my friends in any way I can."

Lee:  "I see…" (He pats his deck as he turns away.)  "I must be off…maybe I'll see you all around sometime-!  (Joey runs in front of him stopping his path.)

Joey:  "Not so fast tough guy!! You and I are gonna duel!!"

Lee:  "I heard you couldn't win any tournaments…but you're the holder of the legendary Red-Eyes Black Dragon…is that true Joey?"

Joey:  "Damn right…hey, wait! Well, I was always in the finals, so there!!!" (He clenches his fists to Lee's statement, knowing it is the truth.)

Lee:  "…I suppose I have a few minutes…before my prior engagements."  (He gently slides his small deck out of its crimson, velvet pouch.)

            Joey runs inside and grabs Yugi's Battle City duel plate along with his, as he hands it to Lee.

Joey:  "Put it on Lee…do you know how to use it?"

Lee:  "Yeap…all too well. Are you ready Joey Wheeler…? If you are, then let this duel commence!"

They both shuffle and slide their decks into the deck holder and set their Life Points to 4000. 

Lee:  "I'll go first, so I'll draw my hand now."  (He draws his hand and takes a look at his opening hand.)  "Hmm…not bad, this will be over rather quickly Joey.  I"ll place a monster is defense mode, and set 2 cards on the board, and end my turn." (He plays out his cards swiftly like a veteran duelist.)

Joey:  "Alright, I'll draw and summon the Axe Raider in attack mode!" (He slaps the card down in attack mode as it's image forms showing it's stats.)  "I'll have Axe Raider attack your defense monster-! Huh?!"

Lee:  "Activate trap card!  Magic Cylinders!!"  (He flips up the trap card and activates it.)  "The effect of Magic Cylinders will reflect one attack of my opponents back to him as direct damage to his life points…you fell right into my opening trap…just like a novice Joey."

Joey:  "Damnit! I've already lost 1700 Life Points!! I end my turn Lee!"

Lee:  "Fair enough.  I'll draw a card of my deck and flip up my face down monster, the "Swarm of Scarab Beetles!!"  (He flip summons the Scarab Beetle monster to attack position, its ATK power 500, and DEF power 1000.)  "Its lovely effect is that it can instantly destroy one monster on the field as soon as it is flipped up so I'll kill off your Axe Raider!"  (The swarm overtakes the Axe Raider, sending the card to the graveyard.) "Next, I'll summon the "Thunder Knight Spirit" in attack mode!"  (He places the Thunder Knight Spirit on the field, its ATK 2000, and DEF 1600.)  "Next, I'll have them both attack you directly for about roughly…2500 Life Points!"  (The monsters attack Joey, reducing his Life Points to 0.)

Joey:  "Ughhh……whoa!! I lost THAT quick!!! I've never been beaten that bad before!!" (He covers his eyes ashamed at his quick defeat.)

Lee:  "Well…I'm beginning to wonder how you got to the finals at Battle City…maybe it was luck."

Joey:  "Hell no! It was pure skill, and the support of all my friends that helped me win!"

Lee:  "Maybe…"  (He sighs, knowing that we would overcome Joey's feeble deck as he turns to Yugi.)  "Yugi…can you go and get your grandfather for me? I'd like to challenge him to a duel please…"

Solomon:  "That won't be necessary Yugi…I'm already here and watching this young one here."

Yugi:  "Grandpa! Are you gonna give us the chance to watch the master in action?!"

Lee:  "So you're Solomon Motou…I've heard a lot of you sir.  You're a dueling legend, and I would like a quick duel with you sir, before I take my leave of you all."

Solomon:  "I watched your duel with Joey…I must admit your skills are very sharp…but I've never heard of you before.  You must be an "Underground" duelist…aren't you?"

Lee:  "!!"  (His eyes widen at Solomon's question in amazement.)

Yugi:  "Umm…what's an "Underground" duelist Grandpa?" (A puzzled look overtakes Yugi's features.)

Solomon:  "It's a duelist who duels only for riches and pride in a system of underground dueling tournaments held in different cities…I've heard that there is supposed to be one held here in Domino City soon…and very few people know about it since you have to know someone dueling in the tournament to get inside."

Lee:  "You are wise Mr. Motou…yes, I'm an "Underground" duelist…and this tournament is tomorrow night.  I'm here in Domino to compete in it for the prize money of 500,000 dollars."

Tristan:  "Whoa! Talk about cash baby!! Hey Lee, can we all come and see?!"

Lee:  "No spectators are allowed…only duelists that have paid to enter can compete."

Joey:  "Well, I'll enter, to prove that I've got what it takes to be a true duelist, and to get my rematch against you Lee!! No one will defeat me like that!!"

Lee: "Hmph…do what you want Joey, but I won't hold back against anyone…including you in the tournament.  I've come here to win that money and head off for the next challenge…."  (He looks at his watch as he takes off the Duel Gauntlet and hands it to Yugi.)  "I'll duel you and your grandfather and win, the next time we meet so be prepared…if you wish to enter this tournament, the entrance to it is at the abandoned Domino Power Plant tomorrow night…if you wish to see what you're truly made of, then I suppose I'll see you there.  ( He reaches into his pocket, and takes out 3 badges and places them in Yugi's palm.)  "Use these badges for each of you to get you access to the underground arena and you'll see a new world of duel monsters tomorrow night…prepare your decks gentleman…I'll see you all tomorrow night I hope.  (He turns and heads off, waving back to Joey and his friends as he runs off into the distance.)

Yugi:  (He looks down at the badge as it says "Rookie UG Duelist" on it.)  The "Underground Dueling League"…I have a feeling this is the beginning of a new adventure…and I'll show Lee and all of those other duelists who is the REAL King of Games…

Joey:  "Ain't it da truth Yug'!  He'll feel the power of me and Red-Eyes! For sure!!! We'll turn that place inside out when we're done!

That's the end of the 1st chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	2. Not Your Average Tournament

Chapter 2:  Not your Average Dueling Tournament…

            Yugi and the gang enjoy the first half of their first day back in school as they all have a seat together at lunch.

Yugi:  "Your friend sure is good at Duel Monsters Joey.  Do you know how long he has been playing?"

Joey:  "Not a clue.  I still want my rematch against him. So Yugi, is your Grandpa gonna come and play too?"

Yugi:  "No…he said he has to run the store, so I should give this ID to someone else…"

            As soon as he spoke, an idea popped up in his head as Yugi stood up suddenly.

Yugi:  "How about Kaiba…?"  (He spoke quietly to his friends with the usual smile on his face.)

Joey:  "That sleazeball?!  Why him of all people?!" (He grits his teeth to the sound of Kaiba's name.)

Tea:  "Calm down Joey…what happened between you two is over and done with. Get over it."

Yugi:  "As I was saying…if anyone would like to enter this tournament, it would be him.  Anyway, I'd like to see how well his deck has improved in a year, and so would Yami."

Tristan:  "Honorable rivals I must say Yug'.  So, you gonna head down to Kaiba Corp and find him?"

Yugi:  "Yeah, I'm on a half-day schedule of classes this year so I'm done for today.  You know I'm always an honor student!"  (He smiles happily like a little child.)

Joey:  "Right Yug'.  Do what you want, so that'll make two duelists I've got a score to settle with!"  (He slams his fist on the cafeteria table filled with determination to prove his worth.)

Yugi:  "Well, let me go and have a talk with Kaiba!  I'll see you all later at the Gameshop, okay?"

Joey: "Sure Yug'.  We need to practice for tomorrow night.  Catch ya' later."

            Yugi grabs his things and walks off the campus of Domino High and barely catches the public bus, riding it until he reaches Kaiba Corp and gets off.  He walks into the huge skyscraper and up to the front desk.

Yugi:  "Umm…hi miss.  Is Kaiba around?"  (He speaks to the secretary nervously.)

Secretary:  "Oh…you look familiar.  Aren't you that Yugi boy?"

Yugi:  "Yeap, that's right ma'am."

Secretary:  "Oh, you're quite the player! I'll let Mr. Kaiba off your presence right away!"

Yugi:  "Thank you so much!"  (He gives her a warm smile.)

            The secretary sends up a message to Kaiba's private quarters as Kaiba and Mokuba descends into the lobby where Yugi is waiting for them.

Kaiba:  "Yugi…it's been awhile."

Yugi:  "Yeah, how are you Seto?  Good, I hope."

Kaiba:  "Hmph…save the formalities.  What brings you to my company?"

Yugi:  "An invitation to a dueling tournament being held in secret."  (His eyes widen with anticipation as he speaks.)

Kaiba:  "Hmm…probably no one worth my dueling talents…"

Yugi:  "You're wrong Kaiba…this tournament is filled with some of the best duelists in the world…the "Underground" duelists!"

Mokuba:  "Brother!  Didn't you talk about that when you were younger, about the man that taught you how to play Duel Monsters?!"

Kaiba:  "…How do you know about this Yugi?"

Yugi:  "It seems that an old friend of Joey's is a very skilled duelist in the Underground Dueling League, and he's very good.  He defeated Joey in two turns!!!"

Kaiba:  "Even though Joey is rather weak in my opinion…even we couldn't do that to him.  This situation bares further investigation Yugi…"

Yugi:  "Here, take this badge." (He hands Kaiba the badge that Lee gave to him.)  "The tournament is tomorrow night at the abandoned Domino City Power Plant and you need this to get in.  Only duelists are allowed and I hear the competition will be fierce."

Kaiba:  "If there are worthy duelists, then I must prove my strength as a duelist, the number one duelist in the world, and the worthy holder of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Yugi:  "Hey Kaiba…if you're not always busy, you're always welcome to hang out with me and the guys back at the Gameshop.  Even though you're a busy guy, just know that we are your friends whether you believe us or not.  We are always dueling and you can duel me whenever you--!"

Kaiba:  "Is that all Yugi…?  I'll be there tomorrow night, so prepare your deck and I'll witness your dueling prowess that night.  Good day to you Yugi Mutuo."  (He turns along with Mokuba and heads back to his office.)

Yugi:  "Well…I tried.  I'd better head back to the shop before Grandpa gets worried."

            Yugi heads back later that evening to see everyone crowded around Yugi's grandfather and Lee standing away from him, a duel plate around his wrist.

Yugi:  "Grandpa!  Are you okay?!"  (A worried expression overtakes Yugi's face.)

Solomon:  "Yugi…I lost to Lee and his deck.  His skills…are uncanny Yugi." (He coughs slightly as his stunned face looks at Lee.)

Lee:  "It was an honorable duel Yugi…and he lost.  I've heard a lot about your grandfather, but he was no match for my powerful deck."

Joey:  "Lee! What happened to you?!  How…how could defeat Yugi's grandpa?!  He's a dueling expert and he taught me and Yugi how to duel! I mean…if you could defeat HIM…then…"

Lee:  "…He is skilled, but not that tough.  I suppose old age has begun to diminish his dueling skills.  I respect his skill and his deck.  He is a very honorable duelist and he has my utmost respect…"  (He walks over and helps Solomon up.)  

Solomon:  "Thank you my boy…you're right.  It was a grand duel!"

Lee:  "T-Thank you Mr. Mutou…now, I must take my leave of you all.  I take it, you all will show up for the tournament tomorrow evening…?"

Yugi:  "There's been a change in plans.  My grandpa won't show up, but the renowned host of Battle City, Seto Kaiba will show up in his place!"

Lee:  "How fortunate…I've wanted to try him out…to see the extents of his power in his deck.  Excellent…so I'll see you tomorrow night.  Have a pleasant evening everyone."  (He turns away and heads off into the night, leaving the duel plate on the ground where he stood.)

            Lee wanders off into the night, returning to the Domino hotel where he checked in earlier to return to his room for the night.  He reaches his room and unlocks the door, walking into his room.

Lee:  "Marienne…have fun shopping?"  (He gives the woman a warm smile.)

Marienne:  "Hey honey!! You're back!"  (She gets up and hugs Lee lovingly and kisses him deeply.)  "I missed you…what have you been up to you little devil?"

Lee:  "Hmm…I ran into Joey and his friends today…just like I thought I would."

Marienne:  "Joey…?  Your old friend when you were growing up?  Didn't you say he was a duelist now?"

Lee:  "Yeah…but his skills need some work however."  (He shrugs slightly to himself as he smiles warmly to his fiancée.)  "So, what have you been up to today?"

Marienne:  "Nothing sweety.  So, is your deck prepared for tomorrow night?"

Lee:  "Hmm…you know it is.  I'll continue to win in the league for our sake.  I'll win that money so we can have the best wedding ever…because you deserve the best.  Who knows…I'll probably make Joey my best man after this is all over with."

Marienne:  "Right right! Now, aren't you tired…?  Why don't you come and rest now?  You look rather tired!"

Lee:  "Yeah…I will. Just give me a minute baby."  (He closes the door to his hotel room behind him.)

            The night soars by in a sea of snores as the day of the tournament arrives.  The school day soars by with anticipation as Yugi and Joey rush to the Power Plant to see Kaiba standing by the entrance waiting for them.

Joey:  "Kaiba!  You're here already?!"

Kaiba:  "Of course…I believe in being on time, unlike some idiot I know."

Yugi:  "Anyway, I guess we must show these badges once we are inside to enter the arena."

            As the three of them spoke, Lee and Marienne walk up behind them and stops in front of them.

Lee:  "Good to see that you all decided to come.  Especially you Seto…"

Kaiba:  "So, you're the one who defeated that idiot Joey…don't go getting your head filled with pride over such a useless victory whoever you are."

Lee:  "The name's Lee Gilford, and show some respect to my friend Joey there, will you?  Or else…I'll have to teach you some respect Mr. Kaiba…and I'll be just the man to do it."

Kaiba:  "Hmph…you're no match for my superior deck.  So, that's enough chit-chat.  Let's enter and get this inferior tournament over with."

Lee:  "Fair enough…follow me gentlemen."  (He smirks quietly, as he removes a lock of hair from his vision.)

            He leads them into the inner sanctum of the Power Plant until they come up to a set of double doors with a card scanner.  Lee takes their cards and scans them, gaining them entry into the arena. Yugi and the gang stare in awe at the size of that steel-caged dueling arena and all the roaring spectators and duelists all around.

Yugi:  "Whoa!!  This is the "Underground Dueling Arena"?!"

Lee:  "Yeap…this is the newest arena added to the league.  Come with me so we can register for the tournament this evening.  I made special preparations for you three so prepare your decks for the ultimate challenge…"

Yugi:  "Alright Yami!  It's time!!"  (His puzzle begins to glow and levitate as a warm light engulfs Yugi, undergoing is usual transformation into Yami Yugi.)

Yami:  "Hmph…I'm ready Lee, and it's time to duel!"

Joey:  "Oh yeah!  I'm gonna kick some major ass down here!! Me and my Red-Eyes aren't takin' any prisoners!!"

Kaiba:  "Hmph…we'll see how far these fools have come in a year since Battle City…"

            Lee brings them over to the registration table as they all sign up filling up the last slots for the evening's tournament.  An announcer walks into the steel-caged arena and begins to speak to the crowd.

Announcer:  "Good evening fair duelists!!  The duelists have been selected for tonight's grand tournament!!  He have some very special guests down with us "inferior" duelists tonight!  Three top-notch duelists from Battle City, fairly know to the world as Yugi Mutuo, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler!  We will finally get to see the strength of these here top-notch Battle City contestants!!  As for the rules, the usual "UG Rules are in effect!!  Life Points are always set to 8000 in the beginning of a duel, you must sacrifice summon Level 5 of higher monsters, and fusion monsters CAN attack the turn they are summoned to the field!!"

Kaiba:  "Hmm…excellent, now that rule will make this tournament even easier…what a bunch of fools.  They have no idea what they are up against!"

Announcer:  "For the first duel of the evening, Seto Kaiba versus Fang!! Will the duelists please step into the steel cage and shuffle your decks, and let this grand duel commence!!!!"

            Kaiba and his opponent step into their rightful positions, shuffle their decks and nod to each other as they place their decks down, setting their Life Points to 8000.

Fang:  "Hmph…so you're the infamous Seto Kaiba, and the owner of three Blue-Eyes White Dragons.  This will be interesting indeed."

Kaiba:  "Quiet the talking and let's duel now…I haven't got all night you know.  I just want to get you out of my way so I can advance, even though it's inevitable that I'll win over your feeble deck anyway!!"

Announcer:  "Duelers, BEGIN!!!!"

Fang:  "I'll go first and draw my hand."  (He draws 5 cards and takes a look at them.)  "I'll set a monster in defense mode, and set one card face down on the field and end my turn Kaiba!"  (He plays his cards down as their holographic image appears inside the steel cage.)

Kaiba:  "I'll draw a card…" (He draws a card into his hand and smirks, knowing the superior power of his cards.)  "This duel is already over for you fool…by this superior combination of my deck!! I'll summon the "Lord of Dragons" in attack mode!! (He summons his Lord of D in face-up attack mode and activates a magic card.)  "I'll activate the Flute of Summoning Dragon card of Lord of Dragons, allowing me to summon up to 2 Dragon-type monsters to the field from my hand of nay kind!! So, I'll summon TWO Blue-Eyes White Dragons from my hand onto the field in face-up attack mode!!"  (The pair of dragons appears on the field ready to attack Fang's face-down monster.)  "Next, I'll activate the magic card, "Raigeki", which allows me to destroy all of your monsters on the field!!"  (He activates his magic card as Fang's monsters disappear from the field.)  "Now, all of my monsters will hit your Life Points!!!"

Fang:  "Hmm…not yet. I won't use it yet, so I'll accept your attacks!"

Kaiba:  "Hmm…?!  Go, Blue-Eyes!! Rip his Life Points to shreds!"  (The Lord of Dragons and the two Blue-Eyes hit Fang directly for 7300 Life Points.)

Fang:  "AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  (He howls in pain from the huge volts of electricity surging through his body as smoke is sizzling from his body.)

Kaiba:  "What happened?! Are these dueling stations wired with electric sensors for pain?!"

Fang:  "Argh…yeah, that's the way things go down here in the Underground Dueling Arena…we're really hardcore, unlike you soft-ass duelists on the surface dueling for the people and for other foolish reasons! So, I think I'll turn the tides in this match by activating this Quickplay Magic Card, "Defense Wheel"!  (He activates the card he had face-down on the field as its effect starts.)

Kaiba:  "Damnit!! Now, I'll take 7300 Life Points damage in return from my attacks for this turn!!! (His Life Points decreased to 700 instantly as a huge surge of electricity begins to surge through Kaiba's body.)  "AAAAAAGGHHH!!!!"

Fang:  "Hehe…how does it feel?  Is it painful Kaiba? Well, get used to the shocking excitement cause this duel will be mine!!  Now, I'll draw a card for my turn and summon the "Rogue Doll" in attack mode, to destroy your Lord of Dragons!"  (He summons his Rogue Doll with an attack force of 1600, and deals 300 damage to Kaiba's LP, destroying Lord of D.)

Kaiba:  "OWW!!!!!! DAMNIT!!!!" (The pain continues to surge through is sore body as more electric current flows through his body from his reduction in life points.)

Fang:  "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn Kaiba!"  (He sets 2 cards face down as they appear on the field in their holographic form.)

Kaiba:  "Huff…I'll…draw a card…" (He draws a card from his deck as he looks through his hand for a way to turn the tables in his favor as a slight smirk overtakes his face.)  "Well…you can play your cards well, but this duel will be mine by my faithful servant, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!! First, I'll set a magic card face down on the field, then I'll activate this magic card, "Final Destiny"!!"  (He sets his card face down, and then activates the Final Destiny card.)  "This card allows me to discard five cards from my hand to destroy all the cards on the field!! So, swipe all your cards now, duelist!!!" (Every single card on the field goes into the graveyard pile as Kaiba's grin grows wider.) Now, as to chain the effect of Final Destiny, I activated my set trap card, the "Vase of Greed", which allows me to draw one card from my deck extra! (He draws his one card and plays it with extreme glee, the "Monster Reborn" card, to revive his destroyed Blue-Eyes White Dragon.)  "Blue-Eyes!! Return to the field and ravage my opponent limb from limb!! White Lightning Attack, NOW!!!!!" 

Fang:  "N-NO!!!!!!!!!!"

Kaiba:  "FINISH HIM OFF NOW!!!!" (The Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacks Fang directly once again depleting his life points to zero, as an extreme amount of electricity begins to electrify Fang.)

Fang:  "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT!!!!!!!A-A-A-AH-H-H-H-H-!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kaiba:  "As I said before, I am the victor in this duel…as my deck will not fail me….huff…puff…" (He picks up his deck and staggers out of the steel cage arena, gasping for air, sweating from the pain his body still feels.)  

            Lee and the rest of them walk up to Kaiba and offer their congratulations for getting into the semifinals.

Lee:  "Well done Seto…just like I expected…but your weakness is your lack for respect for your opponent.  You were rather lucky against Fang there…but we'll see how far you go."

Kaiba: "Just mind your god damn business you fool…I'll only accept a defeat from Yami and that is all, do you understand?! We are the best duelists in the world, and no one will topple me and my ultimate deck of aggression!!"

Lee:  "…As you wish. Well, you better rest your body for your upcoming duel soon.  I'm pretty sure we will duel each other tonight, so make sure your "ultimate" deck as you call it, is prepared…"

Yami:  "It looks like the next duel is about to begin soon…"

            The announcer steps back into the middle of the arena.

Announcer:  "Wow!! What a show!! I guess Kaiba is pretty tough as people say he is!! For our next duel, Joey Wheeler versus our famed duelist, Skull!!!"

Joey:  "I guess I'm up…wish me luck guys…I think I'm gonna need it!"

Yami:  "You'll do fine Joey. Just believe in yourself, and in the heart of the cards just like you always do. Everything will be fine my friend, so show these guys what you're made of."

Joey:  "Right on Yug'. I've come too far in my career as a duelist to be defeated by some guys like this…I'll show them not to mess with the bad-ass Joey Wheeler!!!!"

Skull:  "Hmm…interesting.  I hope you can entertain me boy…because you look like dip-shit to me youngster! I'll mop the floor with your puny ass and your weak-ass deck so prepare to get your ass kicked!"

Joey: "Save your smart remarks until after the duel!! So, prepare yourself to feel my Red-Eyes Black Dragon's sting as I'll defeat you tonight!!! Mark my words!!!"

To be continued.  Stay tuned to find out what happens next in the next update. I hope all who read this enjoyed it thus far. All comments welcome.


	3. Road to the Semi Finals

Chapter 3: Road to the Semi-finals!

            Joey steps into the dueling arena platform and shuffles his deck, keeping his eyes on his opponent, the famed duelist "Skull".

Skull: "Are you sure you wanna duel me kid…?"

Joey: "Just keep your mouth shut, shuffle your deck and let's get this over with."

            Their Life points both are set to 8000 as they trade hateful gazes at one another as they both wait for the signal to begin their duel.

Announcer:  "Duelers, BEGIN!!!"

Joey: "Right!! I'll go first!!" (He draws his hand and takes a look at his cards as a sly grin forms on his face.)  "I'll lay this card face-down, and summon the "Starlight Swordsman" in attack mode!!" (He summons the swordsman, with an ATK force of 500, and lays one card face down on the field as the holograms appear inside the steel arena.) "I end my turn!"

Skull:  "Is that the best you can do with that pathetic deck of yours little man?! HA!!! You know you can get stronger cards than that in boxes of cereal you dimwit!! Now, I'll draw for my turn!!" (He draws a card into his hand as he looks through his cards for a strategy.)  "I'll summon the "Headless Knight" to destroy your--!! What?!!"

Joey:  "Activate trap card!! "Trap Hole!" (He activates his trap card, which instantly destroys a normal summon of 1000 ATK force or higher, destroying the Headless Knight.)

Skull:  "I can't believe that twit set a trap for me! That punk…and my hand has nothing to protect my Life points, since my hand is full of monsters, so I'll end my turn boy!"

Joey:  "Thank you, so I'll draw a card!"  (He draws a card and instantly plays the card he drew, which was the Goblin Attack Force.)  I'll summon the Goblin Attack Force, with a destructive attacking power of 2300…but not for long!! I'll also add this magic card, "Gaia Power" which powers all my "Earth" monsters by 500 points!" (He plays his field magic card, "Gaia Power" as his Earth monsters increasing their attacking strength by 500.) "I'll also add one of my personal favorites, the "Graceful Dice" card!" (He activates his magic card as an angel with a huge dice appears.) "Now, my angel will roll her dice and increase all of my monsters attack strength by the number she rolls!" (The dice is rolled as it lands on a five.) "Great! Now, all my monsters will increase another 500 points!"

Yami:  "Great opening play Joey!!!" (He shouts from his view of the action to support his friend.)

Joey:  "Now, My Starlight Swordsman is at 1500 attacking power, and my Goblins are at 3300 attacking power! Now, my monsters will attack you directly you creep!!" (The cute, little swordsman and the goblins strike Skull's Life Points directly for 4800 LP.)

Skull:  "AA-A-A-A-A-G-G-H-H-!!!!!!"

Joey:  "How'd you like that?! I'll teach you some respect for me and my deck! I'll play one more card face-down and end my turn!" (He plays another card face-down as its hologram appears in the arena.)

Skull:  (Panting heavily from the electric surge.)  "Damn you kid…you'll pay for that.  I'll draw a card…" (He draws a card from his deck, as he draws yet another monster to his hand.) "This won't do me any good in this situation…so I'll set a monster in defense mode, and-!! Huh?!"

Joey:  "Activate trap card! "Acid Trap Hole!!" (He activates the trap card, "Acid Trap Hole", which destroys a face-down monster with a DEF force of 2000 or less, destroying Skull's "Stone Soldier", sending it to the graveyard.)  "How do you like that?!"

Skull:  "No!! Now, my Life Points are open again…! I'll…end my turn!! DAMNIT!!! (He bangs his fist on his metal platform in pure anger.)

Joey:  "Good, now I'll draw a card from my deck." (He draws a card and adds it to his hand, as he looks at his rather small hand now and decides on the best move at his present situation.) "I'll summon my "Armored Lizard" in attack mode, and he gets the power bonus of my "Gaia Power" card!" (He summons his monster, the Armored Lizard with a new attack force of 2000.) "The defense effect of Goblin Attack Force is still in effect, so he must remain in defense mode this turn, so my Starlight Swordsman and Armored Lizard will attack you directly, so prepare for another beating!! ATTACK!!!!" (Both of Joey's monsters attack for 3000 Life Points damage.) "So, you're down to a measly 200 Life Points, and I'll set one card, face down and end my turn!" (He sets a card face-down and ends his turn.)

Skull: "Huff….puff…I won't be defeated by a mere boy!" (His body in pure pain from the electric shock he received from his reduction in Life Points.) "I'll…defeat you…with this…draw…" (He struggles in pain as he draws a magic card, the "Pot of Greed".) "I'll play this card, the "Pot of Greed", which allows me to draw 2 more cards from my deck." (He draws two more cards as he smiles slightly.)  "I'll use the magic card "Soul Exchange", which allows me to use one of your monsters as a sacrifice for one of my stronger monsters!" (He plays his Soul Exchange card and decides to tribute Joey's "Goblin Attack Force".) "I'll use your Goblin Attack Force as a sacrifice for my "Summoned Skull", my favorite card!!!

Joey:  "Damnit…! I've lost my attack advantage for my Goblins next turn…but…yeah, my trap card!  I'll activate my trap card, "Michizure"!!"(He activates "Michizure", which allows him to destroy one of his opponent's monsters when one of his monsters is destroyed.)  "Now, I choose to destroy your Summoned Skull!! You've made your final mistake against me you greedy sleazeball!! Now, you've really made me mad and now you're gonna pay for it!!" (The trap card destroys the Summoned Skull, sending it to the graveyard.)

Skull: "No…you little bitch! I can't believe this…I…end my turn."

Joey:  "Okay…now I'll draw a card…huh?" (A strong feeling worms its way into Joey's mind, as if he can hear his deck's heartbeat.) "The heart of the cards…will not fail me! I'm coming Skull, and it isn't going to be pretty you bastard!!" (He draws a card and holds it up in air facing Skull.) "Now, I'll sacrifice my Armored Lizard and Starlight Swordsman, to bring forth, my almighty Red-Eyes Black Dragon!!!" (His two monsters are sent to the graveyard as his Red-Eyes appears on the field in attack position.) 

Skull:  "Red-Eyes…Black…Dragon….!" (He stares in awe that this powerful beast chose such a lowly kid to be its master.)

Joey:  "Now Red-Eyes! Let's finish this here duel!  INFERNO FIRE BLAST!!!" (The Red-Eyes attacks Skull directly, depleting all of his Life Points, as a huge amount of electricity surges through Skull's body, nearly rendering him unconscious.)

Skull: "AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Joey:  "…This is…too much.  These duels down here are too dangerous…" (He begins to feel sorrow in his heart for the pain that Skull is suffering.)

Announcer:  "Joey Wheeler!!! You are the winner!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Skull: "Defeated…by…a…damn kid…"

Yami:  "Excellent duel, my friend! Your deck served you well Joey!"

Joey:  "Right!" (He walks over to Skull.)  "Are you alright, my man?"

Skull:  "Beat it shrimp…this isn't over, mark my words!!" (He staggers up and storms out of the arena.)

Announcer:  "My my!! A sore loser!!!! Now, onto the next match!! Yugi Mutuo versus Marienne Gilford!!"

Lee:  "Good luck you two…this will be an excellent match…"

Marienne:  "I'll give it my all honey!"

Yami: "I'm up… let's get this over with."

            They both step into the steel-cage arena and shuffle their decks as they set their Life Points to 8000.

Announcer:  "Let this duel commence!!"

Marienne: "I'll go first Yugi!"  (She smiles warmly as she draws her cards for her opening hand.) "I'll set a card of the field, and summon my "Sonic Bird" in attack mode!" (The set card appears behind her 1400 attack power Sonic Bird.)  "This monster allows me to go through my deck to get a ritual magic card and add it to my hand!" (She searches her deck and gets her card, and adds it to her hand.) "I end my turn now."

Yami:  "It's my move!" (He draws a card into his hand as he eyes widen to the combination in his opening hand.) "I'll activate my "Curtain of Black Magic" magic card! It allows me to pay half of my Life Points to instantly summon a Dark Magician to the field, in attack mode!" (His life value instantly drops to 4000 as a huge amount of electricity surges through his body, as his Dark Magician appears casually on the battlefield.) "Arggghhhhhhh….!!! Ahh…."

Marienne: "Are you okay Yugi…?"

Yami:  "I'll…be fine." (He staggers up slightly as he holds onto another card.) "Now…I'll activate another magic card, the "Thousand Knife Rain" card! This card can only be activated when I have a Dark Magician on the field! It allows me to instantly destroy one monster on the field, so I'll use it to destroy your Sonic Bird, leaving your Life value open for a direct assault!" (He activates his card as a thousand knives slice the Sonic Bird into pieces, destroying it.) "Now my Dark Magician, attack her directly with your Dark magic!!"

Marienne:  "I'll activate my trap card, "Shadow Spell" which decreases your Magician's attack power by 700, and he can't change its position!" (Her trap card activates a huge black chain wraps around the Dark Magician, paralyzing it.)

Yami:  "Oh no! I…I walked right into that one and now my Dark Magician is weakened! I'll also set one card on the field and end my turn!" (He sets one card on the field as it appears.) "It's your move Marienne…"

Marienne:  "Okay! Now, I'll draw my card!" (She draws from her deck as she instantly plays her "Pot of Greed" card.) "I'll use Pot of Greed and draw 2 more cards." (She draws 2 more cards, and then plays another magic card, the "Graceful Charity" card.) "I'll activate my Graceful Charity card, which lets me draw 3 cards from the deck, then discard 2 out of my total hand size!" (She draws 3 more cards into her hand and smiles widely at one of the cards she drew.)  "Now, I'll discard one of my favorite monsters, my "Vampire Lord", and when he is sent to the graveyard by a magic card, trap card, or monster effect, I can summon him out of my graveyard during the next turn of play! I'll also discard my "Spellbinding Circle" trap card into the graveyard." (He discards the cards into the graveyard.) "Now, I'll summon my good ol' Gemini Elf in attack mode!" (She summons the Gemini Elf, with an attack power of 1900.) Now, I'll destroy your weakened Dark Magician with my Gemini Elf!" (The Gemini Elf destroys the Dark Magician and Yugi loses 100 Life Points.)

Yami:  "My Dark magician!! Aahh!!"  (A small surge of volts electrifies Yami.)

Marienne: "I'll set one card face down on the field and end my turn Yugi."  (She sets her card down on the field and ends her turn.)

Yami:  "Hmm…she is rather skilled indeed, just like Lee. I must win this duel quickly, but my opening gambit weakened me greatly…"

Marienne:  "You're a good duelist Yugi...I'm really having fun."

Yami:  "As are you Marienne, and now I'll draw a card."  (He draws from his deck as something forms on Marienne's side of the field.)

Marienne:  "Ah, my Vampire Lord has revived now!" (The Vampire Lord descends on the field with an Attack power of 2000.)

Yami:  "Damn!"  (He looks through his hand to find a strategy to fight back against her monsters.)  "Hmm…her monsters have decent attacking strength. I don't have a card that can help me right now…wait, I do!  I'll set a monster in face-down defense mode, and-!! Huh?!" (He sets his monster in defense mode as it appears face-down.)

Marienne: "I'll activate my trap card, "Ultimate Offering" and pay 500 Life Points for an extra summon from my hand!  I'll use the extra summon to summon my little "Senju of the Thousand Hands" card." (She activates the trap and summons Senju, with an attack power of 1400, and her life value decreases to 7500.) "Owww!!" (She receives a slight shock from her trap card.) "My "Senju of Thousand Hands" card allows me to search my deck for a ritual monster card and add it to my hand!" (She searches her deck for a ritual monster card and adds it to her hand.) "Okay, I'm done."

Yami:  "Hmm…she's preparing her ritual a step early…smart move. I'll set two cards on the field and end my turn…so it's your move Marienne." (He sets his two cards on the field.)

Marienne:  "Okay, now I'll draw!"  (She draws a card into her hand.) "Okay, now it's fun time! I'll activate my "Dark Magic Ritual" card, to ritual summon my "Magician of Black Chaos"!

Yami:  "Magician of Black Chaos?!?!"

Marienne:  "Yeah! I must sacrifice monsters, so I'll sacrifice my Senju and my good ol' Vampire Lord, but he will revive next turn by his effect!" (She activates the ritual card and sacrifices her two monsters to the graveyard as the Magician of Black Chaos descends onto the field in attack position with 2800 attack points.) "It's all over for you Yugi, with this magic card, "Raigeki"!" (She activates her magic card to destroy all of his monsters on the field.)

Yami:  "Not so fast. I'm activating a trap card, my "Magic Jammer" card. By discarding one card from my hand, I can stop any magic card activation so I'll discard my "Buster Blader" to the graveyard to stop your Raigeki card!" (He throws his Buster Blader to the graveyard and stops Raigeki with Magic Jammer as they all go to the graveyard.)

Marienne:  "Good counter, Yugi. I don't have any other monsters in my hand, so I'll attack first with my Magician of Black Chaos!!" 

Yami: "Wait…I'll activate my trap card, Magic Cylinders, which will reflect your mage's attack directly at your Life Points!!" (He activates his Magic Cylinders card as Marienne loses 2800 Life Points, as she receives her pain from the shock.)

Marienne: "Ahhhh!! Man, that stuff hurts…(Her Life points drop to 4700.) "O-Okay…now, my Gemini Elf will attack you direc-!! Hey!!"

Yami:  "Now is the right time to strike!! I'll activate my first card, "Mirror Force", destroying all your monsters in attack position!" (He activates his Mirror Force card, destroying all of her monsters on the field.)

Marienne: "Aww man!! Why you…!! Tch…! I'll end my turn Yugi!"

Yami:  "Hehe…you are an excellent duelist Marienne, but I'll bet my victory or defeat on this next draw to win this duel for me…what?!" (The Vampire Lord revives on Marienne's field in attack mode.)  "Oh no, I forget about that pesky monster! I need to draw something to fight against that creature!"

Marienne:  "Not many level 4 creatures have an attack stronger than 2000 which can get past my Vampire Lord, so I suppose he's gonna stay, unless you wanna use a magic card and destroy him, so he can revive once again on my turn Yugi."

Yami:  "One turn…is all I have left…to fight in this duel…I must draw the card…to fulfill my planned strategy, but…will I draw the correct card…so soon in this duel?"

Joey:  "Hey Yug'!  Don't go giving up on me now!!! Show us what a real duelist is all about once again my man!!!"

Kaiba:  "Let me witness your dueling prowess once again Yugi Mutuo…let me see you stare defeat in the eyes and take the victory with your power…"

Yami:  "They are right…I won't accept defeat in this duel! I'll turn the tides in this duel and clinch victory!! I'll bet all my dueling skills on this draw Marienne, so prepare yourself!"

Marienne:  "Yeah, that's the spirit Yugi! Never give up! Now, show me your famed skills that everyone has heard about!!" (She smiles warmly to him.)

Yami: "Right, now I'll draw my card!!" (He draws his card into his hand as his eyes widen.) "My faith has rewarded me with my "Monster Reborn" card, which was the exact card I need to begin my combination to take this duel Marienne! Watch closely my friend!" (He activates his monster reborn card and revives his Buster Blader from the graveyard, with an attack power of 2600.) "My "Buster Blader" shall descend upon the field from the graveyard!"

Marienne: "Oh no…now he can kill my Vampire Lord through battle, negating his revival effect!"

Yami: "I'm not through! Next, I'll flip up my face-down card, which was the "Magician of Faith", which will allow me to get a magic card from my graveyard, so Monster Reborn will return to my hand!" (His magic card returns to his hand, as he activates it once again.) "This time, I'll revive my Dark Magician with Monster Reborn!" (The Dark Magician returns to the field in attack position.) 

Marienne: "Aww…shoot!! This is bad, and I have nothing to defend myself or my monster!!"

Yami:  "Notice that I haven't normally summoned a monster yet…these two monsters were revived, so I can still summon a monster, so I'll use the last card in my hand as the trump card, to finish my combo and take this duel!! I'll use my Magician of Faith as a Tribute, for my "Dark Magician Girl"!" (He sacrifices his Magician of Faith to summon his Dark Magician Girl, with an attack power of 2000.) "Now Marienne, I'll have my Dark Magician Girl attack your Vampire Lord, as they both will destroy each other!" (The monsters attack each other with equal attack strength and are both destroyed and sent to the graveyard.)

Marienne:  "My Vampire Lord is destroyed in a stalemate against your monster, and since it was through battle, he won't revive anymore!!"

Yami:  "The stage is set perfectly!! Now, "Buster Blader" and "Dark Magician" will both attack your Life Points directly, granting me victory in this duel!" (The Buster Blader and Dark Magician attack Marienne's Life Points for a total of 5100 Life points, depleting all of her life value.)

Marienne: "AHHHH!!!!!!!"  (She receives her surge of electricity from her depletion of Life points as she staggers to the floor weakly.)

Yami:  "Marienne!"

Lee:  "Honey! Are you alright?!"  (He rushes to her aid as he helps her up slowly.)

Marienne:  "I-I'm okay hun…I lost though."

Lee:  "You were great babe…we all lose sometimes…" (His gaze goes toward Yami and looks him in the eyes.)  "I'll defeat him for you hun…I promise."

            They all step out of the arena and over to the side area of the arena as Lee sits Marienne down in a chair.

Yami:  "I must apologize Marienne…I didn't mean--!"

Marienne:  "T-that's enough…you won fair and square and I'm honored to be defeated by a top-notch duelist like you…" (She works a warm smile on her face.)

Yami:  "Thank you…you were very challenging yourself…"

Announcer:  "The winner of our duel is Yugi Mutou!!! Now, the Semi-Finals are set!! Lee Gilford has received the "Bye" this round so the duels have been made!! The next round will consist of Yugi Mutuo versus Joey Wheeler, and Seto Kaiba versus our undisputed champion, Lee Gilford!!"

Joey:  "Undisputed…?! You mean…you've never lost a duel Lee?!"

Lee:  "That's right my friend, and I don't plan on losing now…so you all better prepare yourself, because you all will feel my true potential in the next round, and the first to witness my strength is you…Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba:  "Hmph…we'll see soon enough."

Lee:  "Yes, we will…yes, we will indeed…you will all fall to the power of my "Egyptian Pharaoh's Deck"…you'll see…soon enough…!!!"

Yami: "…"

That concludes Chapter 3. Sorry for the delay. Stay tuned for the next update.


	4. Coming to an End

Chapter 4: Coming to an End…

Announcer:  "Now that the intermission has concluded!! Let us begin with our next match!!  Yugi Mutou versus Joey Wheeler!!"

Joey:  "Well…looks like we're next. Let's have a great duel pal!"

Yami:  "Right.  Let us enter the arena Joey." 

            They both enter to their proper places in the arena; shuffle their decks as their Life Points are set to 8000.

Announcer:  "Duelers, BEGIN!!!"

Joey:  "I'll go first!"  (He draws his hand as he smirks slightly.)  "I'll summon Panther Warrior in attack mode!"  (He summons his monster with an attack of 2000.) "Next, I'll set two cards on the field and end my turn Yugi!"  (He sets 2 cards on the field as their image appears in the arena.)

Yami:  "It's my move!"  (He draws a card into his hand.)  I'll set a monster in defense mode-!! Huh?!

Joey:  "Activate trap card! "Acid Trap Hole!" (He activates his trap, destroying Yugi's defense monster, which was "Stone Soldier".)

Yami:  "Tch…good move Joey.  I'll also set one card on the field and end my turn!" (He plays a card on the field.)

Joey:  "Okay, now I'll go!"  (He draws a card and plays one of his face-down cards, "Dust Tornado!")  "I'll use this to destroy your face-down card!  (His trap card destroys Yugi's face-down Magic Cylinders card)

Yami:  "Damn! My trap card!"

Joey:  "Now, I'll summon "Gearfried the Iron Knight" to the field!" (He summons his monster in attack mode.)  "Now, I'll attack you directly with Gearfried!!" (The monster slashes at Yami directly dealing 1800 LP damage.) "Next, I'll offer Gearfried as a tribute so my Panther Warrior can attack you!" (He sacrifices his monster as Panther Warrior attacks Yami directly for 2000 LP damage.)

Yami:  "Arghhh!!!!" (The shocking pain surges throughout his body from the lost in Life Points.) 

Joey: " Yug'!  Are you okay buddy?!"

Yami:  "I'm fine…continue your move Joey."  (He shakes his head slightly from the pain.)  

Joey:  "I end my turn bud!"

Yami:  "Right, now I'll draw a card…"  (He draws from his deck, his life value at 4200 from Joey's attack, as he smirks and plays a magic card.)  "I'll play the magic card, "Change of Heart!"  (He activates his magic card, which can control one of the opposing monsters on the field.)  "I'll control your Panther Warrior and offer it as a sacrifice for my "Summoned Skull"!  (He destroys the Panther Warrior for his Summoned Skull.)  "Now, I'll activate the "Curtain of Black Magic" to summon my Dark Magician to the field by paying half of my Life Points!"  (He activates his Curtain of Black Magic card and special summons Dark Magician to the field in attack position, leaving his life value at 2100.)  "Now, I'll add his magic card, "United We Stand", and equip on my Dark Magician!  By the effect of this equipment card, my Dark Magician will increase 800 Attack and Defense points for each face up monster on my side of the field, so my all-powerful Dark Magician increases his attack strength to 4100!!  Now, your field is clear for a direct assault Joey!!  Now my Dark Magician and Summoned Skull will attack you directly!"  (Dark Magician and Summoned Skull attack Joey directly for 6600 Life Points.)

Joey:  "Aaahhhhhh!!!!! It Huuurrrtttttsss!!!!"

Yami:  "Tch…I'll also set one more card face down and end my turn Joey."

Joey:  "Damn Yugi…*panting*…That smarts…"(His life value standing at 1400 points.) "Ok, now I'll draw and trust my deck to fight back against this situation."  ( He draws a card and looks at his current hand.)  "Hmm…I drew "Goddess with the Third Eye"…she can count as a substitute within a fusion…I also have Red Eyes and Polymerization in my hand as well…but my new monster won't be strong enough to destroy his Dark Magician…unless this combo works to turn things around…gotta go for broke sometime!  (He smirks slightly as he plays his magic card Polymerization.)  "I'll use this card to fuse my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Goddess with the Third eye as a substitute to bring forth…the almighty Meteor Black Dragon!!"  (His three used cards go to the graveyard as his fusion monster appears, with an attack force of 3500 in attack position.) 

Yami:  "What a powerful beast…! My Summoned Skull can't withstand an attack from that monster…none other…!

Joey:  "Right!  If I destroy that monster, then by the effect of your equipment card, your Dark Magician will become weaker!  Now, I'll play "Monster Reborn" to revive my Panther Warrior to the field, and offer him as a sacrifice, to bring forth my "Warrior of the Sun"!  (He sacrifices his revived Panther Warrior to bring forth Warrior of the Sun with an attack of 2100.)  

Yami:  "Warrior of the Sun…it can go up 500 attack strength when it goes to the battle with Dark type monsters!"

Joey:  "Now buddy! Go Warrior of the Sun and attack his Summoned Skull!!"  (Warrior of the Sun strikes down Summoned Skull with an increased 2600 attack strength, doing 100 LP damage to Yugi.)

Yami:  "Now my Dark Magician will lose 800 attack strength going down to…3300 attack strength!" ( His Dark Magician weakens to 3300 attack strength.)

Joey:  "Now my Meteor Black Dragon will destroy your Dark Magician and do 200 damage to your Life points!"  (The dragon destroys his Dark Magician doing 200 damage to Yugi.)

Yami:  "Damn!!"  (His life points now standing at a low 1800.)  "A great move Joey…I commend you."

Joey: "Thanks pal! I'll also set one card face down and  I end my turn Yugi!" (He sets one card face down as it appears in the arena.

Yami:  "Hmm…your skills have grown so much Joey…you tipped the duel in your favor again in one smooth combination…I respect your skills and your deck my friend…"

Joey:  "Likewise Yug'…but I know this is far from over…"

Yami:  "Alright, now I'll draw!"  (He draws a card from his deck and adds it to his hand.)  "Hmm…I drew "Raigeki"…and my only other cards is the "Retrained Celtic Guardian"…Joey didn't seem to fall for my bluff face-down card…my "Stone of the Wise" magic card…but it's useless right now.  The only way is to use Raigeki and go for the finishing blow!!"  (He activates the magic card as Joey' monsters are all destroyed.)  

Joey: "No!! My monsters!!"

Yami:  "Now, I'll summoned my "Retrained Celtic Guardian" in attack mode and-! Huh?!"  (He summons his monster in attack mode with 1400 attack force.)

Joey:  "Now, I'll activate my face-down card, which is Scapegoat!  It will special summon 4 defense monsters on the field instantly!"  (He activates Scapegoat as 4 monsters appear in defense mode with a defense force of zero.)

Yami:  "Hmm…Well, my Celtic Guardian will slay one of your Scapegoats!"  (Yugi's monster strikes down one of the defense monsters.)  "It's your move Joey."

Joey:  (He draws a card into his hand and ends his turn.)  "Go ahead Yugi, there is no move I can make right now…"

Yami:  (He draws into his hand one card and stares at it or a moment.)  Hmm…I'll set one card face down, and have my Celtic Guardian destroy another Scapegoat!  (Another of Joey's monsters is defeated.)  "It's your move Joey."

Joey:  "Alright deck…give me a card to fight back!"  (He draws a card from his deck.)  "I'll summon my "Loyal Goblin" in attack mode!"  (He summons the Loyal Goblin, with an attack force of 1800.)  "The special effect of this monster is that the control of this monster cannot change by any other card!"

Yami:  "Hmm…its attack is below 1900…it bypasses the special effect and can destroy my monster…"

Joey: "Hmm…I'll end my turn Yugi…"

Yami:  "Huh…? Very well Joey…"  (He draws from his deck as his eyes widen to the card he drew.)  "I'll sacrifice my Celtic Guardian, for the Dark Magician Girl!"  (He offers the monster to the graveyard to summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode with an attack force of 2000, but it increases to 2300 attack by the Dark Magician being in the graveyard.)  "Next, I'll reveal my first set card, "Stone of the Wise"!  It allows me to special summon  a Dark Magician when I have Dark Magician Girl on the field!"  (He special summons his second Dark Magician from his deck in attack mode.)

Joey:  "Oh man…this isn't good…"

Yami:  "Now, my trump card shall now activate! Reveal "Diffusion Wave" and grant its power to Dark Magician!"  (He activates Diffusion wave toward Dark Magician.)  "By this card, it allows my Dark Magician to attack every one of my opponent's monsters in one single attack!"

Joey:  "No way!! With one strike…my field will be cleared…and that means…."

Yami:  "I'm sorry Joey…Dark Magician, use the power of Diffusion Wave to attack and destroy all of Joey's monsters!  (Dark Magician uses the Diffusion Wave, sending all of Joey's monsters to the graveyard.)  "Now, my Dark Magician Girl shall attack you directly for 2300 Life Points!"  (The Dark Magician Girl attacks Joey directly depleting the rest of his Life Points.)

Joey: "Aaarrrgggghhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"  (He howls in pain from the current of electricity as his life value drops to zero.)

Announcer:  "Yugi Mutuo is the winner!!"

Yami:  "Are you alright Joey…?"  (He runs over to him to help him up.)

Joey:  "Yeah, I'm cool…that was an excellent finish Yugi.  I just knew you'd probably turn it around." (They both leave the arena as Seto walks over to them.)

Seto:  "Hmph…you're still the weak duelist Joey.  You're still the puppy I made you into…"

Joey:  "Kaiba!  Why don't you keep your mouth shut! I'm tired of your shit!"

Seto:  "Well, the puppy has a temper. I won't waste my precious time with a weakling like you…"

Yami:  "That's enough Kaiba!"

            As they continue to argue, Lee walks into the arena silently and waits for his match quietly. 

Lee:  "Hmm…not a bad show…but they have no idea what they are up against…and the first to feel the power of the ancient pharaohs is none other than the legendary Seto Kaiba…"

Seto:  "…Lee…let me witness your strength of your deck…" (Seto walks into the ring to meet him.)

            The announcer steps up to the podium to announce the beginning of the second match.

Announcer:  "Now, it's time for the second round of the semi-finals!! Our champion Lee Gilford, versus Seto Kaiba! This is gonna be a good one folks! Keep your eyes on this one or you'll miss out big time!!! Now duelists, BEGIN!!!"

            They both draw their starting hand of five cards.

Seto:  "I'll start!" (He draws a card for his turn and smirks slightly.)  "Now I'll summon a monster in defense mode, and set 2 cards face down." (His cards appear in the arena.)  "I end my turn, now show me your power!"

Lee:  "Hmm…let's see what I can do…"  (He draws for his turn.)  "Hmm…this is interesting. Well, let's start things off with "Heavy Storm"!" (He activates Heavy Storm, which destroys all magic and trap cards on the field.)

Seto:  "Tch…damn you…" (He grits his teeth angrily.)

Lee:  Hmm…fair enough. Now I'll play "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards from my deck…"  (He draws his two cards from his deck.)  "Now, I'll play the magic card "Change of Heart", to take control of your monster!"  ( His magic card activates as Seto's monster becomes his.)  

Seto:  "Damn!!"

Lee:  "Heh…a "Cyber Jar" eh? Next, I'll play another magic card, the "Devil's Sanctuary"!" (He activates his magic card as a small devil monster is special summoned to the field in attack mode with zero Attack points.)

Seto:  "Devil's Sanctuary…it allows you to special summon a devil monster that can be tributed. As well…if I attack that monster, I take the battle damage directly to my Life Points…does he…?"

Lee:  "Right you are Seto…I'll sacrifice your face-down Cyber Jar and the Devil token to bring out the all-powerful "Jackal Paladin!!!" (He sends the two monsters to the grave as the Jackal Paladin appears in attack mode with 2700 attack strength.) 

Yami:  "Kaiba's field is clear for a direct assault! This doesn't look good for him!! He should not have underestimated Lee!

Lee:  "Hmph…I've expected better. Now my Jackal Paladin, give him a direct attack he'll never forget!!"  (The Jackal Paladin attacks Seto directly for 2700 LP.)

Seto:  "Argghhhh!!!!!" (His life points drop to 5300.)

Lee: "Now, I'll set two cards face-down and I end my turn." (His two cards appear in the arena.)

Seto:  Ughh…now, I'll draw for my turn."  ( He draws his card and adds it to his hand.)  "You'll pay for that!  I'll summon "Vorse Raider" in attack position!" (His monster appears with 1900 attack points.) "Next, I'll equip him with the "Axe of Despair", increasing his attack points by 1000!!" (He activates "Axe of Despair" as it increases Vorse Raider's attack strength to 2900.)

Lee:  "Quite a monster you got there…hehe…"

Yami:  "Hmm…Lee isn't even worried about Kaiba's monster…he must have some traps waiting for him…Seto must use caution or else he'll play right into Lee's hand…"

Seto:  "Now…I want to attack, but should I…? He has two face-down cards…but, I have no trap cards in my hand right now for protection…I can't let him keep the field control…I must make him feel the power of my cards!!

Lee:  "Hmph…I'm hardly amused Seto…so don't keep me in suspense."

Seto: "Vorse Raider, attack the Jackal Paladin!!"  (Vorse Raider rushes at Lee's monster.)

Lee: "A powerful monster can't win you duels…I was expecting a more strategic move from you Seto.  Now, I'll activate the quick-play magic card, "Mystical Space Typhoon!!" (He activates his face-down card, which destroys one magic or trap card on the field.)

Seto:  "What?!"

Lee: "Hmm…now, I'll destroy your Axe of Despair during Vorse Raider's attack, dropping his attack back down to 1900, and my Jackal Paladin will counter-attack and destroy your monster!"  (Jackal Paladin destroys Vorse Raider, doing 800 LP damage to Seto.)

Seto: "DeMint…I played right into his trap…"( He looks through his hand full of monsters.) "I…end my turn."

Lee:  "Fine…it's my move now, so I'll end this duel now." (He draws a card from his deck and smirks.) 

Seto:  "Lee…I'll make you pay for this embarrassment.  I've never been defeated by an obstacle in my life except Yugi…"

Yami:  "….."

Lee:  "Yes we know…I'll put you out of your misery since you didn't meet my expectations.  I'll summon the "Grave-keeper Spearman" in attack position!"  (His monster appears in attack mode with 1500 Attack strength.) "Now my monsters will attack you directly, dropping your pathetic life value to a measly 300 points!!  (Both monsters attack Seto directly depleting his life value down to 300 points.)

Seto:  "ARGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" (The electric voltage surges through Seto's body painfully from his extreme amount of LP lost.)

Lee:  "Hmph…I'm so sorry Seto.  You were never a match for the power of my Pharaoh's deck…now, you must face a much crueler reality in which you sealed your fate to lose…I end my turn Seto."

Seto:  "Ughhhhhh….damnit…I…can't lose here…."

Lee:  "Now you must face defeat Seto…your deck is already locked by my Jackal Paladin!"

Seto:  "What…?"

Lee:  "The very rare and powerful Egyptian Jackal Paladin has the powerful effect that all monsters destroyed by him are sent back to the top of your opponent's deck! So, the next card you will draw was your defeated Vorse Raider!! Hahaha!!!"

Seto:  (He stumbles to his feet wearily and picks up his current hand.)  "It's my move, and I'll draw now!"  (He draws his card as his eyes widen, as the card is his Vorse Raider.)

Lee:  "Hmm…you thought I was lying Seto…?  You can't beat me…not even your Blue-Eyes White Dragon can't touch the holy ground of my Egyptian Pharaoh's deck…"

Seto:  "Tch… what can I do…?"  (He looks through his bad hand full of monsters, as he continues to talk to himself.)  "I have no monster to stop the power of that Paladin…it'll become an infinite loop of locking the drawing from my deck…but I still have a "Sangan" in my hand…it could really bring me a monster that can change the tide in my favor, and then that will be sent to the top of the deck."

Lee:  "You can surrender you know…"

Seto:  "Never…I'll summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn…" (His monster appears in face-down defense mode.)

Lee: "You fell right into the trap Seto…you worried about my Jackal Paladin, but you forgot about my Grave-keeper Spearman…"  (He draws for his turn.)  "This monster has the ability to do battle damage through defense mode monsters by the difference in attack and defense!"

Seto:  "What?!  I…I only have 300 Life Points left…and my defense monster…"

Yami:  "Kaiba…you REALLY made a grave mistake underestimating and disrespecting your opponent….

Joey:  "Wow Lee…Kaiba couldn't even touch your Life Points…"

Lee:  "Now my Grave-keeper Spearman, attack his defense monster!! (Lee's monster attacks Seto's face-down "Sangan", which has a defense of 600, doing 900 LP damage to Seto, depleting his Life points.)

Seto:  "WHAT?!!? NO!!!  AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!" (A huge current of electricity surges through him from his depletion of Life points.)

Lee:  "You lose…Seto…"  (He walks calmly out of the arena, leaving Seto to face his humiliating defeat alone.)

Yami:  "Kaiba!!"

Lee:  "Yugi…you are next…the final round of this tournament will be interesting, and I hope you can meet my expectations, unlike Seto Kaiba…

Yami:  "…We shall see."

Joey:  "Lee….

Seto:  "Ugh…"  (He staggers to his feet, looking at Lee.)  "Mark my words…I shall beat you down next we meet…You've made a life-long rival this day Lee Gilford…I will make you pay for this humiliation and satisfy my anger…count on it."

Well, sorry for the HUGE delay but college, working at a Yu-gi-oh card shop, and loving a beautiful woman have been taking up all of my time! Thanks for reading!

Ken


	5. Yugi versus Lee Part 1

Chapter 5: Yugi versus Lee! Part 1!!!  
  
Announcer: "Now, the moment you all have been waiting for! The final match- up will now commence!! Our very-own Lee Gilford, versus Yugi Mutuo, King of Duelists!!  
  
Lee: "Hmm...I've been waiting a long time for this Yugi. Let us have an honorable match. I feel you will truly test my capabilities as a duelist."  
  
Yami: (He smirks slightly) "I understand and you won't be disappointed."  
  
They both step into the arena and shuffle their decks as everyone is looking at them full of anticipation.  
  
Joey: "Go you guys!! Give us a show to remember!!"  
  
Seto: "Crush this maggot Yugi...the lucky bastard just got lucky, but I have something for him!"  
  
Announcer: "Now duelists, BEGIN!!"  
  
Lee: "Finally....let us begin, so I'll take the initiative." (He draws his starting hand of five and one for his turn.) "I'll play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." (He activates his magic card and he draws two extra cards into his hand.) "Now, I'll set this monster in face-down defense mode, and set one card face-down on the field and end my turn." (His cards appear on the field.)  
  
Yami: "I'll draw!" (He draws his hand.) "I'll summon "Breaker the Magical Warrior" in attack mode! (He summons his monster in attack mode with 1900 ATK.) "I'll activate his effect of destroying a magic or trap card on the field by removing his spell counter, lowering his attack to 1600!!" (Breaker absorbs a magical force into his sword as he sends a shockwave to Lee's face-down card, destroying it, as his ATK lowers to 1600.) "Now, I'll attack your face-down monster with Breaker!" (Breaker attacks the set monster, destroying a "Pyramid Turtle" with 1400 DEF.)  
  
Lee: "Heh...you activated the special effect of my Pyramid Turtle! When this monster is destroyed in battle, I can special summon one Zombie-type monster from my deck with 2000 DEF or less!! With its effect, I'll special summon my Vampire Lord from the deck!!" (His monster appears on the field in attack mode with 2000 ATK.) "Thank you for summoning my superior monsters for me Yugi."  
  
Yami: "Tch...I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." (His cards appear in the arena.)  
  
Lee: "It's my turn now..." (He draws for his turn.) "Hmph...I'll activate "Heavy Storm" to destroy all magic and trap cards on the field!" (He activates his magic card as a heavy wind descends on the field wiping out all of Yugi's face-down cards, which were Mirror Force, and Soul Rope.)  
  
Yami: "Damnit...my traps!"  
  
Lee: "Hmph...now, I'll summon "Sangan" in attack mode." (He summons his monster in attack position with 1000 ATK.) "I'll have my Vampire Lord slay your Breaker dealing 400 damage to your life points!" (Vampire Lord ravages Breaker to death reducing Yugi's LP to 7600.) "Now, my Sangan will attack you head on!" (Sangan scratches Yugi directly reducing Yugi to 6600 LP.)  
  
Yami: "Arggghhhh...damnit, you're really good Lee. You've broken my opening strategy so easily...you really are a true duelist..."  
  
Lee: "Hmph...Vampire Lord effect is also activated! If he does battle damage to you, I can make you lose a monster, magic, or trap card from your deck immediately! Now, select one Trap card from your deck to lose!"  
  
Yami: (He looks through this deck, selects "Solemn Judgment" from his deck and puts it in the Graveyard.)  
  
Lee: "Now, I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn Yugi." (His cards appear in the arena.)  
  
Yami: "It's my move now..." (He draws a card into his hand.) "I must say Lee...your skills are uncanny, but I've been testing you myself. Your dueling skills are superb...but it's time for me to get serious."  
  
Lee: "I must take that as an insult...if you can't take me seriously from the beginning of this duel, then I must defeat you here, and tarnish your name as the King of Duelists...the time for a new King is at hand, which should rightfully be me."  
  
Yami: "..."  
  
Lee: "I'll activate my trap card, "Non-Aggression Area"! By discarding one card from my hand, you cannot summon at all during this turn!" (He discards his "Mystical Knight of Jackal" to the graveyard for his trap card to take effect.)  
  
Yami: "Tch...I'll activate "Graceful Charity" to draw 3 cards from the deck and discard two from my hand! (He draws 3 cards and immediately discards two cards from his hand.) "I got rid of my "Sinister Serpent" monster and "Dark Magician". Now, I'll activate my "Snatch Steal" to take control of your Vampire Lord!" (His magic card takes his effect on Lee's monster as he moves over to Yugi's side of the field.)  
  
Lee: "...Continue."  
  
Yami: "Now, I'll activate my "Demon's Wrath" magic card! By offering a monster as a sacrifice, I can destroy a monster on the field and negate any effects it may have! Now, I'll sacrifice your Vampire Lord, to negate and destroy your Sangan, killing both your monsters!"(His magic card takes effect as Lee's monsters are sent to the graveyard.)  
  
Lee: "Trap card activate! "Curse of the Mummy!!" (His trap card activates as a coffin appears on the field.) "This card can only be activated when one of my zombies are destroyed! I can special summon another Zombie- monster from the deck instantly!"  
  
Yami: "What?!"  
  
Lee: "By the effect of my trap card, I'll special summon my "Patrician of Darkness" to the field in attack position!" (An older-looking vampire appears on the field with 2000 ATK.)  
  
Yami: "Another strong monster...and by Non-Aggression Area...I can't summon or set this turn..."  
  
Lee: "Patrician of Darkness's continuous effect is now in play. While he is on the field, I can now re-direct all your attacks to different monsters on my side of the field! I'm now in control of what you attack! Also, the second optional effect of "Curse of the Mummy" is activated! If the Zombie- monster destroyed was "Vampire Lord", I can special summon Vampire Lord back to the field in attack position!" (Vampire Lord appears out of the coffin back on the field next to Patrician of Darkness as the coffin disappears.)  
  
Seto: "Yugi...." (He watches their duel, studying both their dueling strategies.)  
  
Yami: "What a play...now I'll set one card face-down and end my turn." (His card appears on the field.)  
  
Lee: "I'll draw..." (He draws for his turn.) "Now, I'll attack with my Vampire Lord head on!" (Vampire Lord closes in on Yugi.)  
  
Yami: "Thank you...by your attack, you activated my trap card "Magician's Revival"!"  
  
Lee: "A trap card huh...? Uh huh..."  
  
Yami: "By the effect of my trap, I can revive one Spell caster-type monster from my graveyard, and force your attack to continue to the revived monster! I'll select to revive my Dark Magician from my graveyard!" (His Dark Magician arrives on the field in attack position with 3000 ATK.) "Also, the selected monster is powered up by 500 attack points permanently! Now your Vampire Lord must continue its attack to my mage!" (Vampire Lord runs into his Dark Magician as it counter-attacks and destroys Vampire Lord in battle, dealing 1000 damage to Lee.) Lee: "Hmph...I'll activate my magic card, "Self-Sacrifice"! (His magic card is activated as Vampire Lord revives back on the field immediately, as Lee's LP now stands at 6000.) "By the effect of this magic, I can revive a monster destroyed in battle this turn by losing 1000 life points."  
  
Yami: "Hmm...you respect your monsters and their abilities to serve you. I respect that."  
  
Lee: "Yugi...I will defeat you and claim your title as King of Duelists...I'll prove my power today!"  
  
Yami: "Well, you won't get it without a fight!"  
  
Lee: "I know...now, I'll activate the magic card "Dark Core"! By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy a face-up monster and remove it from play!" (A small block hole absorbs Dark Magician removing it from the field instantly.) "Now, your key monster is removed from this game Yugi."  
  
Yami: "No! My Dark Magician is gone!!"  
  
Seto: "Yugi, you better have this under control!! Only I can defeat you and claim your title!! Not this chump off the streets!!! Show me the glamour and power of being the King of Duelists!! Destroy this damn maggot now and stop wasting time!!! (He bangs his hand into the wall with anger)  
  
Lee: "I sense hostility towards me Seto...upset you lost to me so quickly...maybe...it's your skill level...you just weren't up to par with me."  
  
Seto: "Damn you..."  
  
Yami: "Enough Kaiba. I'll handle this now...this is my game."  
  
Lee: "Yes..., now, by the effect of Dark Core, I'll discard my "Graveyard Ghoul" to the graveyard, to activate its special effect! When this card is discarded in any way, it is immediately special-summoned to the field in face-up defense mode!" (His monster appears with 2300 DEF points.) "Also, by the effect of Graveyard Ghoul, I can select one card in my graveyard and return it to my hand, so I'll select the magic card, "Pot of Greed" to return to my hand!"  
  
Yami: "For more drawing power to replenish your hand..."  
  
Lee: "Of course, now I'll activate it to draw 2 more cards." (He plays his magic card and sends it to the graveyard.) "Now, I'll play the magic card "Magic Shard Excavation"! As a cost of playing this card, I must discard two cards from my hand, and I'm allowed to select one magic card in my grave to return to my hand, which is "Pot of Greed" once again!"  
  
Yami: "..." (He simply nods his head acknowledging Lee's move.)  
  
Lee: "Also, one of the cards I discarded was another "Graveyard Ghoul", so its effects are activated! It will now come to my side of the field in defense mode, and I'll select one card from my graveyard to return to my hand, which will be "Magic Shard Excavation"! (His magic card is returned to his hand.) "Now, I'll draw two more cards from my Pot of Greed." (He draws his cards and smirks.) "Not the cards I needed at this point, so I'll activate "Magic Shard Excavation" once again, to retrieve Pot of Greed from the graveyard by discarding two cards from my hand." (He discards two cards, activates Pot of Greed, and draws two more cards into his hand as his eyes widen to the two cards he drew.)  
  
Yami: "Hmm...? He must have gotten something...I better be ready."  
  
Lee: "I hope you are ready to face one of my strongest servants...I wanna see if you are really worthy to be called the "King of Duelists"...I never had the opportunity to use this monster, but I'll make an exception for you Yugi..."  
  
Yami: "Hmm...continue your turn Lee."  
  
Lee: "Now, behold one of the strongest servants in Duel Monsters!! The one and only monster of its kind!!! Activate my magic card, "Rise of the Pharaoh"!! (He activates his magic card as an Egyptian priest appears in front of Lee.) "Now, to satisfy the Pharaoh, I'll offer three monsters as a sacrifice!!" (The priest chants an Egyptian spell as Lee's Vampire Lord, and two Graveyard Ghouls are sacrificed for the magic, as a huge Egyptian coffin appears on the field.)  
  
Joey: "What in the heck is that?!"  
  
Seto: "No...it can't be THAT monster...  
  
Lee: "Also, I'll sacrifice 2000 Life points as the second activation cost of my magic card, dropping me down to 4000 Life points. (His LP now standing at 4000.) "Come forth my servant..."Menes, the Almighty Pharoah!!!" (His monster ascends on Lee's field in attack position with 3100 ATK.)  
  
Yami: "I've never seen nor heard of this card before..."  
  
Seto: "Menes...the all-powerful Menes...this maggot has it?!"  
  
Joey: "What is it exactly?" (He asks with a confused look on his face.) "It just has high attacking strength, and it does beat your Blue Eyes Kaiba...  
  
Lee: "Now, "Menes the Almighty Pharaoh's" summoning effect is activated! When summoned, both players must discard their hands to the graveyard, and my opponent will take 500 points of direct damage for every card sent to the graveyard!! You currently have 3 cards in your hand, and I have 4 cards in my hand, for a total of 7 discarded cards, dealing 3500 direct damage to your life points!!! (They both discard their hands to the graveyard by the effect of "Menes".)  
  
Yami: AAAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (He howls in pain from the damage done to his LP.)  
  
Seto: "Menes...one of the most game-breaking monsters...he wasn't mass-produced by the sheer power of its special effects...Yugi lost the duel...he...nor...we...we can't beat Lee...impossible..." (He shudders in horror to the power of Lee Gilford, the man he now believes are more powerful than both him and Yugi.)  
  
Lee: "Now, I'll activate the second effect of Menes, by paying half of my life points, I can attack with Menes the turn of summoning, even if I already conducted my battle phase for the turn!!!" (Lee's LP now decline to 2000.)  
  
Yami: "What?! My life points now stand at...3100!!"  
  
Lee: "Exactly!! Menes will now destroy you and claim your title, fall down in shame and admit your defeat!! Now my servant, destroy Yugi and grant me victory!! (Menes begins its attack as he shoots a huge blast of dark energy directly at Yugi.) "It's over!!!"  
  
Joey: "Yugi!!!!"  
  
Seto: "Lee...you...!!"  
  
The crowd all watch in suspense to the outcome of this intense duel.  
  
Yami: "No...!! This...this can't be happening...I...can't lose here..."  
  
Lee: "This is your fate Yugi!!! Accept it!!  
  
Well, it's been a lot of things going on, but I finally got around to writing another chapter after almost a year. Hope you all enjoy it. Take care and hope you all review well.  
  
Ken 


	6. Yugi versus Lee Part 2

Chapter 6: The Finale of a Grand Duel!!  
  
The blast from Lee's "Menes the Almighty Pharaoh" closes in on Yugi.  
  
Joey: "Yugi!!"  
  
Marienne: "He did it...my baby won it all!!"  
  
Seto: "Yugi...you can't be defeated by this...can you?! I won't accept the sight of you being defeated by him!! You better win!!!"  
  
Lee: "The winner is decided...huh?!" (His eyes widen as Mene's blast disappears in a bright flash.)  
  
Yugi: (He smirks slightly and shrugs.) "Too bad...by the effect of your Menes, you made me discard a certain card..." (He picks up a monster from his graveyard.) "My "Super Electric Turtle" has been sent to the graveyard this turn, and by its effect, I can end the battle phase of that turn at will!!"  
  
Lee: "Hmm...I'm glad you weren't finished there, so we can continue this game."  
  
Yugi: "Likewise...now continue your turn Lee!"  
  
Lee: "I end my turn Yugi..." (His LP standing at 2000.)  
  
Yugi: "Alright, now it's my move...I need something right now. I have faith in my deck, and in the heart of the cards..." (He closes his eyes, takes in a breath, and draws for his turn.) "During my standby phase, I'll return my Sinister Serpent monster to my hand from earlier by its effect." (He grabs his monster card from his graveyard and adds it to his hand.) "I'll activate a magic card, my "Monster Reborn", to revive a monster in my graveyard back to the field!!"  
  
Lee: "Hmph...what a useless move...no monster you summon can't stand up to Menes the Pharaoh."  
  
Yugi: "I'll revive my "Dark Magician of Chaos" back from the cemetery!!" (He activates his magic card as his monster revives on the field in attack position with 2800 ATK.)  
  
Lee: "What?!"  
  
Yugi: "My monster's special effect is activated!! When it is summoned to the field, the controller of the monster can return any magic card from his graveyard back to his hand! I'll select "Graceful Charity" to get back from my grave and I'll play it now!" (He activates his magic card allowing him to draw 3 cards, and then discard 2 cards.) "I'll discard my "Sinister Serpent" again, and my "Brave Attack" magic card to the graveyard. Now, I'll activate "Raigeki" to destroy all of your monsters on the field, leaving your life points open!!" (He activates his magic card as lightning begins to crash on Lee's field.)  
  
Lee: "Hmph...sorry. (His Patrician of Darkness is destroyed, but Menes remains alone on the field.)  
  
Yugi: "What?!"  
  
Lee: "One of Mene's special effects is that he cannot be destroyed by my opponent's card effects."  
  
Yugi: "Damn...well, I'll set this card face down, and end my turn." (His card appears face-down in the arena.)  
  
Lee: "I'll draw!" (He draws a card for his turn.) "Hmph...I'll play my "Mystical Space Typhoon" on your face-down card, destroying it!" (His magic card activates, destroying Yugi's "Magic Cylinder" trap card.)  
  
Yugi: "No!!"  
  
Lee: "Heh...now Menes, destroy his monster now!!" (Menes destroys the Dark Magician of Chaos dealing Yugi 300 LP damage.)  
  
Yugi: "Argghhh...my monster...(His LP now stand at 2800.)  
  
Lee: "At the same time, another of Mene's effects is activated!! If he destroys a monster, the controller of that monster takes 1000 points of direct damage!"  
  
Yugi: "Damnit!!!" (His LP decline to 1800.)  
  
Marienne: "Yes!! Go for it boo!!! All the way!" (He cheers happily for her fiancée.)  
  
Joey: "Yugi...don't give up!"  
  
Seto: "Yugi...Lee..."  
  
Lee: "I end my turn Yugi."  
  
Yugi: "I'll draw for my turn and retrieve my "Sinister Serpent" from the graveyard." (He draws for his turn and grabs his monster back to his hand.) "I'll set a card face-down on the field, and set my monster in defense mode and...I end my turn." (His set cards appear in the arena.)  
  
Lee: "Now, let me end this duel with this draw!" (He draws for his turn.) "Hmph...it's over Yugi. I'll activate my "Fairy Meteor Crush" magic card, equipping it onto Menes!!" (His magic card activates granting its ability onto his monster.) "The monster equipped with this card can do damage through defense by the difference in attack and defense values!!"  
  
Yugi: "..."  
  
Joey: "No!! Yugi!!!"  
  
Lee: "It's all over for you Duel King...now Menes, attack his monster and end this game!!"  
  
Announcer: "Wow!!!! Is this it folks?!?!"  
  
Yugi: "Not yet!! I'll activate my trap card, "Dust Tornado"!! This trap allows me to destroy one of my opponent's magic or trap cards on the field, so I'll destroy your "Fairy Meteor Crush" during your attack!" (His trap activates, sending Lee's magic to the graveyard.)  
  
Lee: "How stubborn...well, your serpent will still be destroyed, and by Menes effect, it will cause you another 1000 points of damage!!" (Yugi's monster gets destroyed and drops his life points to a measly 800.) "I'll end my turn Yugi."  
  
Yugi: "I can't withstand another attack from that monster again...I need something now!" (He draws for his turn, and grabs his Sinister Serpent back from his grave.) "I'll take my monster back and activate my magic card, "Pot of Greed", to draw 2 more cards!! I need to keep the chance alive!" (He draws two more cards from his magic card.)  
  
Lee: "...Did you get the cards you needed?"  
  
Everyone in the arena awaits in anticipation as to Yugi's last move to survive.  
  
Yugi: "..." (He stares as his two drawn cards and looks at Lee with a stern look on his effect.) "Lee....it has been an honor fighting you, but this game must come to an end!"  
  
Lee: "Hmm...don't keep us in suspense. Continue your turn Yugi."  
  
Yugi: "I'll activate a special summon from my hand!! By offering a LIGHT- type monster and a DARK-type monster from my graveyard to be removed from play!! I'll offer my "Super Electric Turtle" as the LIGHT, and my "Breaker the Magical Warrior" as the DARK!!!!"  
  
Lee: "WHAT?!!?"  
  
Yugi: "Yes!!! The powers of Light and Darkness combine to bring forth a being of immense power!!! I special summon my "Chaos Soldier, Messenger of Creation"!!! (His warrior descends onto the field in attack position with 3000 ATK.) Lee: "A "Chaos Messenger"...one of the most powerful monsters in Duel Monsters...you drew one at the key moment...damn."  
  
Yugi: "Well, the effect of your monster states that it cannot be destroyed by my card effects, but it didn't say anything about brute force!! "I'll activate my magic card, "Mage Power", to increase my monster's attack strength by 500 attack value for every magic or trap card I have on the field, including itself!! With this card, my monster will increase to 3500 attack strength!" (His magic card activates on his Chaos Soldier, increasing his ATK to 3500.)  
  
Lee: "Damnit...this isn't good! If his Chaos Soldier destroys a monster, it can attack once again in a row..."  
  
Yugi: "Exactly! Now my Soldier, destroy his "Menes the Almighty Pharaoh"!!" (His monster destroys Menes dealing 400 LP damage to Lee.)  
  
Lee: "Arghh....no...my monster...(His LP now standing at 1600.)  
  
Yugi: "By destroying your monster in battle, it triggered my Chaos Soldier's special effect, allowing me to attack once again in a row! Now, I'll give you a direct attack to wipe out the rest of your life points!!!!" (Yugi's Chaos Soldier closes in on Lee for the victory.)  
  
Marienne: "No baby!!! Don't give up!"  
  
Lee: (He smirks to Marienne.) "Of course not, I'll activate Menes's final effect!!"  
  
Yugi: "What?!"  
  
Lee: "In the turn that Menes gets destroyed, you can special summon one monster back from the graveyard and negate all life point damage this turn from battle!! With this effect, I'll special summon my "Witch of the Black Forest" back to the field in defense position, just in time to withstand your monsters second attack!!" (His monster revives to the field in defense mode with 1200 DEF.)  
  
Yugi: "No!!"  
  
Lee: "Oh yes!!!" (His monster gets slayed by Yugi's Chaos Soldier.) "My monster's effect activates, allowing me to retrieve a monster card with 1500 Defense points or less from my deck and add it to my hand!" (He searches his deck for his monster and adds it to his hand immediately.)  
  
Yugi: "Damn...he has prepared to counter-attack next turn, so I'll set this monster in defense mode, and end my turn." (He defends with his Sinister Serpent.)  
  
Lee: "It's my move!" (He draws his card full of vigor.) "I'll summon my monster, the "Tribe-Infecting Virus" to the field in attack position!" (He summons his monster to the field in attack mode with 1600 ATK.) "I'll activate his effect by discarding the card I drew into the grave, and declaring one type of monster, and all monsters on the field of that type instantly get destroyed!!"  
  
Yugi: "Oh no!! My Chaos Soldier!!"  
  
Lee: "I'll destroy all "Warrior" type monsters on the field with his effect, defeating your Chaos Soldier!!!" (Yugi's Chaos Soldier instantly disappears and goes to the graveyard.)  
  
Yugi: "No..."  
  
Lee: "Now, I'll have my monster destroy your serpent!!" (His monster destroys Yugi's serpent, placing it in the graveyard.)  
  
Marienne: "Go honey!! You got this game won!!"  
  
Joey: "Wow...this is one great match!! Go both of you guys!! You rock!!"  
  
Seto: "..."  
  
Lee: "Hmph...I'll end my turn there Yugi." (His LP now standing still at 1600.)  
  
Yugi: "I'll draw for my turn and return "Sinister Serpent" to my hand." (He draws for his turn and reclaims his monster from the grave.) "I'll summon my "Warrior of Destiny" in attack position!" (His monster appears on the field in attack position with 800 ATK.)  
  
Lee: "I've never seen that monster before..."  
  
Yugi: "The effect of "Warrior of Destiny" is activated! When this monster is normal summoned in attack position, the controller of the card can draw one extra card from the deck..." (He looks at his deck and closes his eyes, placing this game on the draw of one single card.)  
  
Lee: "One card Yugi...show me your power...show me you're worthy of being the King of Duelists..."  
  
Yugi: "I'll place everything on this one card...I'll draw the key card now!!" (He slowly draws one extra card from the deck, and stares at it for a moment, then looks at Lee.)  
  
Lee: "Hmm..."  
  
Everyone in the arena watches Yugi closely awaiting his response to the situation.  
  
Yugi: "I'll activate my magic card..."Creature Swap"!" Lee: "NO!!!"  
  
Yugi: "The card I drew, allows both players to switch control of one of their monsters on their respective fields, so I'll choose to give you control of my "Warrior of Destiny" in attack position, and since you only have your Tribe-Infecting Virus, you must switch control of it to me!!" (His monster switches over to Lee's side of the field, and Lee's monster comes over to Yugi's field.)  
  
Lee: "This....this can't be..."  
  
Yugi: "Also, I'll use your monster's ability to destroy all monsters of a declared sub-type by discarding a card from my hand! I'll call for all "Warrior" monsters to be destroyed by discarding my "Sinister Serpent" to the graveyard, destroying my "Warrior of Destiny"!!" (The Warrior of Destiny gets destroyed and sent to Yugi's grave.)  
  
Lee: "..." (He stares as his field is instantly cleared by his own monster, leaving his life points open.)  
  
Yugi: "Now, I'll attack your life points directly with your Tribe Virus, depleting your life points even!!" (Lee's own Tribe-Infecting Virus hits him directly depleting his life points to zero.)  
  
Lee: "AAARGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!" (He kneels in physical and mental pain from his defeat from Yugi.)  
  
Marienne: "Baby!!! No!!!"  
  
Yugi: "Lee!!"  
  
Announcer: "We have ourselves a winner!!!"  
  
Joey: "Oh yeah!!! You the man Yug'!!!"  
  
Seto: "Nice work Yugi...I commend you."  
  
Lee: "I lost...I'm sorry Marienne...I truly am..." (He holds his head down in shame from his defeat.)  
  
Marienne: "It's alright...you were great hun!! I'm so proud of you..."  
  
Seto: "Hmph...we'll meet again Lee. I have decided that it is time for the 2nd Battle City tournament to commence, to really put Yugi to the test, and to reclaim what should rightfully be mine, the title of "King of Duelists"!! So prepare yourselves gentlemen, since there are no limitations and anyone with any dueling skills may enter!! I'll prove once and for all who will claim the title!"  
  
Lee: "...Fine."  
  
Yugi: "Kaiba..."  
  
Well, hope all who read this enjoyed it. Thanks.  
  
Ken 


End file.
